


A Gixie Like You

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Provost's Dog - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Romance, Wistful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mattes doesn’t want children, but if they were like their mother...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gixie Like You

"Do you want children one day?"

That wistful comment, so out of character from Clary, took him aback. She was staring at a knot of giggling little gixies playing with dolls in front of a house, their blonde curls all tied up in ribbons. Something in her expression made his heart ache just a little.

"Not really," Mattes said lightly. "I'm not the fatherly type. I wouldn't know what to do with it." He paused for a moment, still watching her. "Why? Do you?"

"Sometimes," Clary confessed. "Tom doesn't—he says we're complete without them—but...when I see a little gixie like them over there, I think they maybe they have Tom's blue eyes, and if I pretend their hair's a little darker..."

 _Or maybe they'd be dark things, fierce and pretty like their mama_ , he thought, oddly wistful himself. _I'd have a dozen little ones, if they were all like you._


End file.
